Talking in a Cell
by Harrypotterlover56
Summary: Sam and Freddie end up in a holding cell at the police department and end up talking about the Webicon event last week. Freddie also mentions about how the fans choose teams...
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my other stories but this short story wanted to be written. It is just a cute little fic on a talk Sam and Freddie have.**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie end up in a holding cell at the police department and end up talking about the Webicon event last week. Freddie also mentions about how the fans choose teams...**

* * *

"So Webicon last week was fun." Freddie said trying to start a conversation with Sam.

Freddie and Sam were stuck in a waiting cell at the police department. The reason why they were in the cell is unknown but has something to do with an old lady, money, a banana, and a strawberry smoothie. They had been in there for thirty minutes now.

"Yeah fun." Sam replied.

Freddie signed and looked around. They still had called Carly and Spencer's house but they weren't home. They were stuck in the cell for the time being. Freddie was wondering how he even got put into this position. His mother would kill him if she knew.

"Can I get any ham around here?" Sam asked a police officer who was walking by. He ignored her and walked out of the room. "What's mamma going to do without ham?"

"Maybe you could wait until Carly and Spencer find out where we are and come get us. Then you could raid their refrigerator." Freddie said getting irritated. Sam had been asking for ham every fifteen minutes.

"Mammas got to eat." Sam said.

Freddie smiled. "Its weird how you eat so much and yet you are so skinny."

"My metabolism dork."

They were silent for a while.

"So did you think it was weird that are fans were on teams, it's kind of like Twilight with team Edward and Jacob?" Freddie said.

"I guess. Did you see that one guy in the back? He was all Seddie. Also that girl with a bow and the talking problem was all Creddie. Man are fans are weird." Sam replied.

"Totally."

"Besides who would ever think I would date you?" Sam said not meeting Freddie's eye.

"Yeah I was wondering that too. Don't they see how much you abuse me? We are way far from even liking each other. Although Carly really seemed to like that one guy hun."

"Yep but apparently not too much considering she let him be beat up by are fans and didn't even try to help him."

"Yeah."

They went back to being silent. The police officer came back into the room.

"Mr. Shay is on his way to bail you out." He said. "You should consider yourselves lucky to be coming off as a warning. Very lucky." He was looking at Sam as he said very lucky.

He left the room.

"Finally!" Sam said.

"Can't wait to raid their refrigerator I see." Freddie said smiling.

Sam hit his shoulder hard. "Shut up dork."

"See what I mean with the abuse." Freddie thought for a moment. "You know some people might think that you abusing me is hiding the fact that you like me."

Sam made a face that Freddie didn't know. He wasn't sure if it was disgust or because he was right.

"That must be the thought of the Seddie fans." She said not meeting his eyes.

Freddie smiled. "Or I could be right. Do you like me Sam?"

Unfortunately Spencer chose this time to run into the room.

"What happened?" He asked as the man unlocked the cell door and let the kids out.

"Long story." Sam said happy that Spencer came.

Spencer and Sam walked out into the next room. Freddie slowly followed. He wondered if he was correct. Then again with Sam you never knew. All he knew was that he truly did like Sam and maybe even love her.

* * *

I may be willing to write a another chapter to this fic if you guys want but for now it is going to be a one-shot. If enough people want it I might make another chapter.

Read and Review!


	2. AN

I know people wanted me to continue this but I do not have any plot for it or anything. I am going to keep it as a one shot but don't fear. Another story about Sam and Freddie is forming in my mind. Instead of Freddie moving into another apartment (if you could call it that) he moves in with Sam. I haven't finished planing the story yet but in my head it sounds good. Again I am sorry for those of you who wanted me to continue.


End file.
